games_of_alterrafandomcom-20200214-history
Laura Highin
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Laura Highin of Queensford of Gyan’s Third. Named by a girl in the care place after that girl’s sister who died of Shadow Fever. It means ‘of water and sky’, but really means ‘laurel shrub’. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Human female, born in the remote northwest area, half Septavian, half Al’terrian, has large expressive blue eyes with black lashes, a short nose round at its tip, black defined brows, high but indistinct cheekbones, well shaped thin lips, a soft sensitive jaw line, straight unremarkable teeth, low straight hairline, long straight black hair with bangs, small human ears unpierced, larger black cat ears hidden in her hair, pale cheeks and very pale and unhealthy skin lacking glow, carries a jagged birthmark over her stomach a brand is burnt on the inside of her ankle, wears her hair down. Her build is unremarkable; medium slender, though malnourishment has made her thing, with more leg than upper body, too underweight at about 100ln and standing at 5’5 barely any muscle, all in her upper arms and back, scrubbed but not callused hands, keeps her nail non-existent. Been sickly all her life, had Terrick’s and Wailing Cough as a child, pollen allergic, would have a pretty face if not for constantly depressed and underfed state, almost no stamina, walks notably quickly and quietly in small steps, no self confidence, only physical strengths is hearing. Never got the chance to choose clothes, mostly wore primitive skirt and pinafore and leggings, never allowed any fine clothing or jewellery. Language, Accent, and Voice She doesn’t speak any foreign languages or even Al’terran, speaks slowly and softly with a soft drawl from the west, uses some cat slang, but unfamiliar with most of it, doesn’t curse, generally polite, thought to be very soft spoken, has a sweet alto voice, can purr and growl like that of a cat Personality At the times of TCM1 she has just turned fifteen in the factories, favourite colour green, spends her time in the nursery or the equivalent of crochet which she is okay at and enjoys wasting time, if exposed she could have become a painter, picked up a habit interpreting colours around her (not always accurate), liked taking care of things, hated childhood job, never knew food as a pleasures, doesn’t know how to fight. Generally a listener, constantly fighting her trust demons, trying to figure out who to trust, used to be organized not so much after her job, keeps the secret of her abuse close, has an innate sense of morals from seeing the bad caused by actions (abuse, cheating, betrayal etc), no love for Westhill, doesn’t lie, but doesn’t tell truth, completely introverted, generally a ‘feeler’, never given opportunity to be selfish, takes amusement in very simple things, half judges anyone of higher rank, no leadership skills and doesn’t want to lead, doesn’t speak unless given the opportunity, sees her biggest strength as willingness, others see it was trustworthy, sees her biggest weakness as imperfection in work, others see it as meekness/push over, inpatient with overly powerful people but doesn’t express it, no temper as it has been suppressed entirely, authority is the punishment in her life, she hates oppression because she’s never had pleasure in life because of it, any decisions she makes are usually heart (emotion), not an effective communicator, almost no confidence, can’t handle a lot of people, max of three because she clams, lacks verbal wit as a side effect of childhood job, doesn’t want to talk about job, men, Privileged, or leather, wears a leather band on her left ankle she doesn’t let touched,deals with fear but shutting up and mentally panicking, very trustworthy, relatively mature, gives respect to everyone, default mood is quiet/brooding/guarded, very very sensitive, easily nervous Love languages: Time, Service, Gifts, Words, Touch History Did very poorly at the early tier - possibly a learning disability such as dyslexia - and her tasking was a long term placement with privileged born kits, where the adults especially males took advantage of her physically and emotionally. She only survived because she ambiently healed herself - this was eventually suspected and they threw her out - she believes being at the factories is exactly as she deserves. No self esteem, perhaps a self harmer? Motivation Relationships Born the Eighth month of 15,891 AT in Queensford, the northwest corner of Tantus. Her father (Elwon) was from Septavia working in lumber but never seen. Mother was a temple dancer in Queensford, Aliced, died shortly after her birth. She has an older brother named Tavyv, temple guard, who knew of his mother and sister. She never really knew her family at all. Her paternal grandparents are Harold and Betta, while her maternal grandparents SKray and Marie. Grew up without a lot of friends, had a half friend named Nat who was nice but used her sweetness for more food, didn’t have any major and only minor failures, her life tragedy are the beatings she receives or more specifically, the reader that sent her there, her only rolemodel was a young care taker in the orphanage of whom her memory exaggerates, the children of Westhill are considered a low sort, she regrets not having the courage to run away earlier. She never truly friends and forms her closest bond with Kite, her best friend, and becomes a trusting friend of Nikki, she’s even okay with Olivia once she realizes none of them want to hurt her. Of the toms, she’s the most okay with quiet Timethy who basically ignores her, guarded about Damien, wary of Rob, and quite afraid of Jared. Austin provokes unnatural curiosity in her first and only crush is Rob, who is smitten by her and pursues her. The attentions cares her since she has no experience and doesn’t know how to deal with it. She does begin to fall in love with him. Her key relationship is Kite and the most interesting is Rob, with the worst rival being her old master. Education and Vocation Worked previously for three years as the house servant of a Privileged couple with their five children, mainly washing and cleaning things, treated like scum, her master abused her physically and mentally as did all the males in the house, never expected to more than a maid, spent most of her later life alone. From of the Westhill care places, went to school at Gyan’s third academy, learnt basic skills and left to work to support herself, of average intelligence wanted to go into care (help children), enjoyed babies, more right brained, enjoyed learning but was limited. Never taught dance, thought to be too clumsy. Knows the bare basics of riding. Dance Location Through TCM1 her only home is in the Factory. Previously she lived and worked in Queensford, Westhill. She never travelled outside the region. She was given a sedative when brought to the factory, but never had ambitions to go elsewhere. Political Views Spirituality Held the general belief that some higher being(s) didn’t care for anyone if they actually existed, limited if any interaction with religion, made superstitions for herself later in life, never had any religious conflict or strengthening of beliefs Notable Possessions Books in order; Read 'the traits of Good Children', received 'Vocations fro the INtellectually Challenged', 'The Heights of Me', 'Phrases Heard but not Said', the laws of Numinor simplified down, Importance of the Privileged, 20 Easiest Methods of Pain Infliction, and Consequences of the Cotton, a picture book of the fall of Numinor, a book about infections and what they amount to, worst villains and traitors in the history of Al'terra, 'The Worthless Pup' Board Magic Has the power of healing which she had never aware of, it used itself to keep her alive subconsciously else she would have died younger, keeps her alive more than she should be, but being not exposed to much, she never realized. No training gained or awareness of the Powers, besides achil’d tale, terrified of magic though not encountered. Flavour Formally Sam from CT Was perhaps going to be named Evelyn after the song 'Stay with me Evelyn' Category:The Escapees